Phoenix Prophecies
by Wizard-In-Hiding
Summary: My name is Gemma Pheonix Potter, twin sister to James Potter. Since I was little I've known the future and what would happen in it. You see I'm a Prophetess. And yet I never saw this future or what it held. This is my story.
1. Memories

**_A/N: So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction and also my first attempt at uploading a fan fiction on to any site. So I guess when I uploaded it I didn't choose the right file? I'm not really sure. But on a better note, here is the ACTUAL version of chapter one. Sorry for any inconvenience. Its much better if i do say so my self... if that helps...I hope it does. SORRY AGAIN! I feel horrible...lol_**

_Looking back at my first year I realize how easy my life was. My biggest turmoil in life was beating my twin brother in everything and anything that I did. I had no idea what loss was, or god forbid the concept of death. That was foreign to me; something that happened to a stranger or if it did touch me it was as if it was a whisper taking away someone I had little connection to. Someone like my great aunt Marybeth whom I had never even met before the funeral; and I only went to the funeral at all because mom and dad considered it "the right thing to do". She hadn't even died in an exciting way; off fighting evil wizards as an Auror or something to that extent (as mom said Great Aunt Marybeth had done when she was younger). No she had died peacefully in her sleep._

_At the time I had thought it to be pathetic, a coward's way out. Now I envy that old woman I never had the chance to meet. Looking back I realize that while I was angry that her funeral had taken time out of my summer I didn't understand anything at all. Now I can only hope that when I die the people I love will be alive to go to my funeral, even if it's only because they have to. Times were different back in 1971, life was easier. That first year at Hogwarts was something I'll cherish forever, because at that time I was still innocent. At that time I was still naïve to the true evil of this world…._

"Mistress Gemma, Mistress Dorea says you must be down stairs in the next thirty minutes or you will not make the train." A small voice said from the doorway.

"Thanks Twinx, I'll be down in just a minute." I smiled at the small house elf, whose ears brushed the ground as she bowed to me before scrambling out to continue the rest of her chores. I sighed looking back at my reflection in the mirror. One more year, one more year and I would no longer be able to call Hogwarts my second home. One more year and I would officially be responsible for myself. Looking in the mirror, I didn't feel any different than that small scared 11 year old girl…I don't think so anyways…

_The train hissed in 3 sharp progressions announcing it was leaving. I watched as my mother and father stood crying and yet smiling on the platform. I looked to my barley older twin brother James. _

_"Well, I guess we'd better find a compartment then huh?" he asked before walking down the aisle of the train. As we went we opened random compartments finding people in various forms of conversation. We were only about half way down the train when James stopped in front of me causing me to run into him with a muffled "Omf."_

_"Well no need to be too excited sis!" he said with a wink before entering the almost empty compartment. Sitting on the bench by the window was a boy about our age, with long dark hair. His silver eyes seemed faded as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. _

_"Um, mind if we sit in here?" James asked as he sat down on the bench across from the dark haired stranger. I moved to follow his lead._

_ "Nah, knock yourselves out. The name's Black, Sirius Black. You?"_

_"Potter, James. And that's Gemma, she's my twin." James smiled at the boy._

_"Gemma, hmm? Seems proper." Sirius mumbled "You guys must be pure blood then right? I mean Potter's are supposed to be pureblood."_

_"Yea were purebloods" I sneered "but would you have a problem if we weren't?"_

_"Gem chill…"James hissed at the same time as Sirius spoke up._

_"What no…it's just…my family…"_

_"Whatever, _Black_, but I better not hear you saying anything against anyone! A witch is a witch no matter what and the same goes for a wizard!"_

_"Ok calm down, I get it I get it." Sirius laughed before moving to talk to James again._

_ A slight knock sounded on the compartment before the door slid open once more. Standing there was a duo that looked far too awkward to be friends. One was a girl with fiery red hair that reached her mid waist with bright green eyes and pale skin. A light dusting of freckles covered her nose as she turned to us. I heard James sudden intake of breath as he took notice of her. _

_"Hi, um, I'm James Potter." He said with a smile in her direction. _

_"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape, my best friend." She smiled gesturing towards the other body filling the doorway. I hadn't taken much notice of him originally as he seemingly blended into the shadows. His long dark hair was so unlike Sirius' in that it seemed to be covered in grease, his eyes were as black as night and whereas Lily's pale skin looked healthy on her, on Snape it looked simply sickening. It didn't help that he wore only black as well. _

_ "Your best friend? You can do better than that grease monkey I'm sure." James scoffed. "I'll be your best friend; in fact if you want I'll even be your boyfriend." He winked._

_I rolled my eyes at James antics. Leave it to him to make people angry before we even got to school. I heard Lily quickly scoff before I noticed Snape pull out his wand. _

_"Hey!" I yelled before drawing my own wand and pointing it at him. I quickly noticed Sirius do the same._

_"Look, were just leaving." Lily snapped before dragging Snape after her._

_"She's beautiful….."James sighed at her retreating back_

_"Eh she's just a girl…" Sirius mumbled_

_"I like her." I laughed earning a quizzical glance from both boys._

_ The door opened again and we all turned expecting it to be Lily and Snape again. Instead standing in the opening of the compartment was a boy also our age, this time with golden hair and eyes the color of honey. _

_"Hi, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. Mind if I-er-we join you?" He asked stepping aside to reveal a short plump boy with straggly blonde hair and watery blue eyes. With his large teeth and nose he reminded me somewhat of a rodent._

_"Sure I don't see why not." James smiled at the pair. "My names James; James Potter. That there is Gemma, she's my sister. And this here is Sirius Black."_

_"Call me Gem please." I said with a smile before glaring at my brother. _

_"You didn't tell me to call you Gem!" Sirius said looking at me with frown._

_"That's cause I didn't like you all that much, still don't. As far as Im concerned you can call me Gemma Phoenix Potter all the time!"_

_"Phoenix? Nice Nix. I like it." He smirked._

_"Nix?" I asked before the little blonde boy interrupted me._

_ "Peter! Peter Pettigrew!" He said it all quite fast really. _

_"Well nice to meet you Peter…" I smiled politely, while I heard Sirius mumble something causing James to snicker. _

_"So, what house do you all want to be in?" Remus asked with a caring smile trying to distract Peter from embarrassment. _

_"Gryffindor." James and I said at the same time with a smirk in each other's direction._

_"Anything but Slytherin…."Sirius groaned._

_"I just want to be put in a house…."Peter said quietly._

_"I think I want Gryffindor as well, but I have a feeling I could go with Ravenclaw." Remus said with a smile._

_"Oh I know I'll be in Gryffindor." I smirked causing everyone besides James to glance over at me._

_"You can't just know?" Peter squeaked in surprise._

_"How can you possibly know that?" Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow._

_"The future is ever changing." Remus said softly._

_"Call it woman's intuition." I smirked. While James just shook his head._

_" A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

_"_Did that hat just sing_?" Peter whispered from beside me, while I just shook my head in pity. I had heard the Lily girl gasp when the hat first began, as well as many others. Then again, even as a pureblood it's not every day you see a singing hat. Not a single first year said a word though as McGonagall stepped toward the stool with the hat. Even Sirius and James stayed quiet for which I was surprised._

_"Now as I call your name come up and place the hat on your head, and then join your respective houses." She said before unrolling the parchment she held. After that I mostly tuned out only listening when I heard names I recognized and cared about._

_"Black, Sirius." Sirius sauntered up to the stool, taking a seat before having the hat placed on his head. It lasted about 30 seconds before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was silent as Sirius made his way over to the farthest left table. The only people clapping were James, Remus, and I. James and Remus quickly stopped shocked when they realized no one else was cheering. I however continued my clapping a smile on my face until Sirius sat down alone at the Gryffindor table. He sent me a small grateful smile, one of which I quickly returned. _

_"Evans, Lily" The hat was on her head about the same amount of time before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" I smirked as I heard Snape groan from behind me whereas everyone else cheered for the red head._

_"Lupin, Remus" The hat quickly called out "GRYFFINDOR!" as well, gaining a smile from Remus as he walked to join Sirius at the table._

_"Pettigrew, Peter" The hat spent almost an entire minute on his head while Peter simply whimpered. "One can only hope… GRYFFINDOR!" it called out. I looked to James, raising an eyebrow in question, who simply shrugged._

_"Potter, Gemma" Any confidence I had quickly disappeared as I put the tattered hat on my head._

_"What have we here…you are by far one of the more difficult to place. However much you think you know of your future young prophetess you would do well to learn that things aren't always going to be as easy as you feel. In fact your gift might very soon turn into a curse if what I can sense is correct. Now back to your sorting, I feel you could be great no matter where I put you, and as your young friend Lupin has told you, the future is always changing. Nothing is set in stone my dear. I could place you in Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw both would fit you well. You're far too rash to make it with all the niceties in Hufflepuff. Slytherin would bring out your foxy side, you could teach those snakes something in cunning. Not to mention with your brain you would do well in Ravenclaw though you don't seem to be the type to open a book. " _

_I closed my eyes "Please put me in Gryffindor! I won't be conceited or anything!"I promised the hat, I couldn't be wrong, I was never wrong when I saw a vision…._

_"Well, I suppose I better prove you right, just don't get to full of yourself for it. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed out. I could only sigh in relief as I went to join my friends. I sat down across from Sirius and next to Lily._

_"Potter, James" James looked to me, his fear plain on his face. I smiled at him before sticking my tongue out at him in a way only a sister can do. The hat barely touched his head before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" I smirked knowingly at him as he moved to join us. Lily turned from talking to a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with short black hair. If I remember correctly their names were Alice Marwick and Marlene McKinnon._

_"Well, I'm sorry about the train ride I hope we can be friends?" She asked a shy smile on her face._

_"I'd like that, I'd like that very much." I smiled._

"Gem, you ready to go?" James deep voice asked from my doorway.

"Almost, just give me one more minute; can you believe were going to be going into our 7th year?" I asked

"Nah, feels like time flew by….hey do you think I could get Lily to date me this year?" He questioned me a smile crossing his face as he talked about our favorite red head.

"Depends, can you stop being an arrogant arse for 5 seconds?" I laughed.

"Shut it!" he said before shaking his head. "Look Sirius and I will meet you down stairs. Remember you only have 10 minutes" He said before moving from my doorway. "Even Sirius doesn't take this long…" I heard him mumble

"HEY! It takes time to look this good!" I yelled at him before standing in front of the mirror again. My long dark hair curled till it hit my mid back, my hazel eyes lined with thick eyeliner. I wore a simple pair of shorts and a fitted tank top as I knew I'd be changing into my uniform on the train. I waved my wand, 11" vine wood with a phoenix feather (of course), shrinking my trunk to a smaller size. I grabbed it into my fist before heading down stairs.

"Took you long enough…" James grumbled.

"Just cause I look better than you doesn't mean you need to be jealous." I smirked.

"Hey I'm just naturally good looking! Tell her Sirius!"

"Sorry man but she's right she's definitely hotter." Sirius said with a wink in my direction I only smiled in victory while James glared angrily at Sirius for calling me hot.

"Wait a minute, where's your trunk? There's no bloody way I'm getting it for you!" James said angrily.

"James LANGUAGE!" Mom yelled as she walked into the foyer. I smirked quickly enlarging my trunk once again before she noticed I had done any magic.

James glared at me while Sirius laughed.

"How is it you're always able to get away with anything and everything?" James asked as we walked on to the platform later.

"Easy I'm better looking than you." I winked as Sirius laughed.

"Well what have we here, Sirius, you left your parents for these blood traitors?" a snide voice said from behind us.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to graduate last year or were you to stupid that they had to hold you back?" I sneered.

"Aw need a girl to fight for you do you Sirius?" Nott said as he came up next to Malfoy. "She sure is a feisty one though isn't she. Good looking to, for a blood traitor of course." He smirked eyeing me up and down.

"OI!" James yelled out raged, while Sirius looked furious.

"She's better looking than you lot that's for sure, not to mention far better with a wand. I'd have her defend me any day." He sneered

"What's going on here?" I heard my father ask as he came up to us. "Mr. Malfoy I thought you graduated last year."

"I was just saying good bye to my dear Narcissa. We're engaged you know."

"Well congratulations, then you best be off to find her and not bothering my daughter and sons." He said his voice as hard as steel.

"But Sirius isn't…" Nott started before Malfoy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll just be off then have a nice afternoon Potters and Black." He said in a cool voice.

"And just remember daddy won't always be there to save the day." Nott sneered as he walked past us.

"Thanks Dad, but we could have handled that ourselves." I said looking up at him.

"Of course you could have, but never get angry at a dad for protecting his kids. Now do you have everything you need?" Dad asked turning to look at us instead of after the pair that had just left.

"Of course we do, if not we can get it later right?" I asked smiling sweetly at him as he shook his head.

"I just spoke with the Lupins dear," Mom said as she came up to our group "Remus is already on the train just like you lot should be." Mom said before giving each of us a quick hug.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad!" James and I said together while Sirius said "Bye Mama and Papa P!"

"Now don't forget to write you hear!" Mom said before ushering us onto the train.

"Once a month! We Promise!" we yelled as the train started moving.

"So you didn't tell Lily that I'm head boy right?" James asked as we walked on to the train.

"No Jamie, I promise I did not tell her. I leave that to you, I have no desire to be killed before I graduate!" I laughed causing James to blanch at my reasoning.

"Gem!" I heard right before a certain red head launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Chill Lils, it's only been 2 weeks since I visited you!" I laughed.

"2 weeks to long! Can you believe I got head girl? I can only hope Remus is head boy. Though anyone would be fine other than that awful Slytherin Nott!"

"Anyone dear Lily-Flower?" James said from where he and Sirius had stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Yes Potter, anyone would be better than Nott. And don't call me Lily-Flower" She huffed.

I just shook my head rolling my eyes. I knew the two would end up together. No matter how much it disturbed me it was a known fact my best friend and my twin were soul mates.

"So anyone?" Sirius asked raising one eye brow.

"Ok what's going on here? What the hell am I missing?" Lily asked looking between the three of us frantically.

"I think we should let James inform her of that, don't you Nix?" Sirius asked dragging me toward a compartment.

We barely made it into the compartment before we heard Lily screams.

"YOU CAN NOT BE HEAD BOY POTTER! YOU'RE LYING! YOU STOLE REMUS' BADGE OR SOMETHING! THERE'S NO WAY DUMBLEDORE WOULD EVER IN A MILLION YEARS LET YOU BE HEAD BOY! YOU HAD TO HAVE BLACKMAILED DUMBLEDORE! I MEAN THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Over exaggerate much?" Sirius smirked before leading me into an empty compartment down the train and leaning casually on one of thebenches.

"Hey we asked some of those same questions when we got our letters, I thought Dumbledore just assumed Remus was staying at our house or something. I mean James' has never even been a prefect." I said sitting down on the other bench.

"So? Neither have you or I and we turned out fine." Sirius said "You more so then me." He winked.

"Oh dear Siri I know I'm far better than you but thanks for that reminder." I laughed.

"So what's wrong you seem upset over something? You're pulling the player Sirius with me." I frowned moving to sit next to him.

"It's just how your dad referred to me as his son…nothing big."

"Sirius of course you're his son!" I said outraged "You're as good as a Potter! Whatever could make you doubt that? "

"Nothing…nothing at all." He said gazing down at me softly.

"So, um, what's going on here?" a deep voice came from the doorway. I blushed moving away from Sirius tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh nothing." I smiled before realizing who it was. "REMI!" I screamed running at him and jumping to hug him. I felt his laugh before I heard it rumbling deep in his chest.

"I missed you too Gem." He smiled down at me "You've grown up since last year." I blushed at his comment, Remus hadn't gotten to visit all summer due to his vacation in France. I looked at his bright blue eyes and bit my lip, he sure as hell had grown up too.

"So…where'd Peter run off to?" Sirius asked standing up. "Hey Remus."

"Hello Sirius, he's with James I believe." He said looking down at the floor. I looked between the two questioningly the tension in the air seemed thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Sirius?" A girly voice asked from the door way. Sure enough there stood Darcy Redrock a 6th year Gryfindor.

"Yea Darcy?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me…." She said with what she obviously thought was a seductive wink.

"Yea I think I just might." He said with a smile before glaring at Remus and storming out of the compartment. Remus simply looked down at the floor of the compartment before sitting down quietly.

"Ignore him Remus, he's not mad at you, he's just having a hard time what with the incident on the platform and all…"

"Incident on the platform?" Remus asked looking at me for the first time since Sirius had left the compartment.

Damn it I knew I shouldn't have brought that up….


	2. Welcome Back Fights and Pranks

"It was just Nott and Malfoy causing trouble no big deal." I smiled at him.

"No big deal…" At that moment our compartment burst open.

"There you guys are! I swear is there a reason we always seem to share a compartment and it always happens to be at the END of the bloody train!" Marlene said as she dragged her stuff into the compartment, Alice following closely behind.

"Where is everyone else?" Marlene asked as soon as she had settled into her seat.

"Sirius is off with one of his hanger-ons, Peter is who knows where, and James and Lily are in the Prefects compartment which is where I should be if you'll excuse me." Remus said standing up "Oh and Gem, you do realize if you won't tell me about the incident then I'll just get James or Sirius to." He finished with a wink and a smile in my direction before exiting the compartment.

"Oh Merlin are you BLUSHING?" Marlene exclaimed looking at me wide eyed.

"Over Remus? You're kidding right?" I laughed "Why would I blush over Remus?"

"There's some definite blush-age going on right now! Tell her Alice!" Marlene exclaimed pointing at me while looking at Alice.

"I'm so not getting involved with that. How was your summer Gemma, did you enjoy having some time to yourself?"

I laughed "Time to myself? I didn't even know that term this summer. Sirius stayed with us, two marauder boys in one home? Everything was chaos all the time, quiet did not exist."

The rest of the train ride passed normally, people stopping in every few minutes to say hi. About half way through Frank came in and blushed as he sat down next to Alice who couldn't stop smiling. Eventually all the marauders plus Lily joined us again and it became a mad house. However I couldn't help but notice Remus and Sirius still weren't talking and Sirius was avoiding me as much as he could in the cramped quarters.

Oh boy this year is about to be interesting….I thought as the train pulled to a stop and we all piled out to the carriages.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" Hagrid's booming voice called out over the dull roar of students greeting each other as they walked towards the carriages.

"Man member what it was like to be a lil' firsty?" James laughed as he fell in to step next to me.

"Feels like it was just yesterday." I laughed.

"Nah I couldn't have grown like 2 feet over night that'd be painful." Remus laughed with a wink. James and I burst out laughing as we knew he did grow 2 feet once a month to deal with his "fury little problem"

"It wasn't that funny." Sirius scoffed walking past with Peter and Marlene.

James looked at him questioningly while Remus seemed dumbfounded.

"Well I found it hilarious." I said staring him down.

"Well we all know you would, you find anything Remus says funny." Sirius said glaring at me.

"Well maybe it's because Remus is actually funny and not just rude!" I said before storming into a carriage.

Remus, Lily, Alice and Frank joined me seconds later.

"Sirius stormed off and went in another carriage, Marlene and Peter followed him and James decided to go with them since you had us." Lily said with a sad smile.

"I don't care he can do what he wants." I scoffed crossing my arms "James likes Sirius better any ways that much is obvious."

"You know that's not true." Remus said putting his arm around the back of the bench pulling me into a side hug. "Don't worry everything will work itself out." He said with a smile I just nodded.

We walked into the great hall moving over to the Gryffindor table; Sirius was already sulking half way down the table while James tried talking to him. I sat down as far from James and Sirius as I could possibly manage but still be close to our friends. Remus sat next to me while Lily sat across from James. I know she felt sorry for me if she was willing to sit across from what she felt to be the most annoying human on the planet. For the first time in 6 years we were all quiet during the sorting. In fact Dumbledore and McGonagall kept looking at us waiting for the prank to pull out. It was eerie, it seemed that this would be the first year without the famous back to school prank.

"Well that was a quiet sorting…" Dumbledore started as he stood up for his speech. It now seemed that everyone second year and up were staring at the obvious quiet marauders waiting for something to happen. The first years looked around terrified wondering why we seemed to be the center of attention. Dumbledore continued his speech and I began to daze out as it hadn't differed much in the last 7 years. It wasn't until Dumbledore began speaking of the Dark Wizard that I began paying attention.

"As I'm sure you all know a war has begun in our world. A dark wizard named Voldemort has took it upon himself to decide whom is worthy of magic and who isn't. While we are not scared of him, the teachers and I ask that you do not exit school grounds alone and make sure you report any disturbances directly to us." I sighed knowing by the end of the year I would be part of that war. All of a sudden I saw a piece of parchment get passed down and placed in front of me. I recognized Sirius' hand writing instantly.

"Put aside our differences and pull the first prank of the year? Moony and Prongs are in."

"Our differences? You're the one who decided to throw a temper tantrum because I found something funny. I'm in but you're still in trouble."

We looked at each other a waiting look on my face. He rolled his eyes giving me a goofy smile.

"Ignem operibus on three." Remus whispered in my ear with a smirk. We all knew that spell it was our own invention after all.

"1" James whispered gaining a knowing glance from Lily who just shook her head.

"2" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"3" I smiled before whispering "Ignem operibus scriptum"

That's what led to the explosion of fireworks in the great hall not 5 seconds later. However mine formed into words while the boys took on the shape of a wolf, a dog, a deer, a rat, and a phoenix dancing around my message.

"Long live the marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Nix, Moony, and Wormtail! Down with moldy voldy!" before they changed to "Marauders 1971- 1976 the legend will live forever!

Everyone besides the Slytherins and some stuck up Ravenclaws began cheering; the first years looked up in amazement before glancing around looking for the infamous marauders. Its ok they would learn of us soon. McGonagall simply glared, letting us know we would have a detention for this at some point.

Dumbledore smiled before clapping his hands slowly a smile on his face. "Aw I thought you lot were far too quiet. I think that was your prank, letting us think we would get through one back to school feast without an interruption from the famous marauders. With that beautiful display I feel all there is left to say is LETS EAT!" As Dumbledore sat down the plates began to fill up magically with food.

As I watched my friends begin to eat everything starting to seem right again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that soon at least one of them would no longer be my friend and more than one of us was going to die in this war. I shivered before filling my plate; I could only hope I was wrong and that Remus had been right back in first year when he said the future was ever changing because right now the future didn't seem too great.


	3. When the Lion Enters the Snake Pit

"Gem, you need to get up now or you won't make it to breakfast." Lily sighed shaking my arm in her attempt to get me out of bed the next morning. I simply grunted and turned over; I was never a morning person.

"That's it Gemma Phoenix Potter if you aren't downstairs in the common room in the next 30 minutes I will get your brother to wake you up!" She yelled before storming out the dorm and I assumed down to the common room. I opened my eyes frantically, Lily wouldn't dare tell the boys I was sleeping in…she wouldn't talk to them would she? I glanced at the clock I had 27 minutes to be downstairs, I could only hope I was ready in time…

As I walked down the stairs exactly 26 minutes and 45 seconds later I heard Lily start laughing.

"What is it exactly that you find so humorous dear Lily?" I asked as I attempted to tie my tie while walking over to her.

"The fact you're down here early simply cause you actually believed I would tell your bother and Black how to get up the girls stair case, the one safe haven in this castle. You are that gullible. Oh and here let me help you with that." She said with a slight wave of her wand ending with my tie perfectly tied. I reached up making sure it wasn't too perfect, before I glared at her.

"You're so going down for that Evans…" I glared at her before going to chase her around the common room. That is before two strong tanned arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Aw Gems you know you'll regret killing Lily later so why don't we all just head down for breakfast, plus classes start in about 45 minutes so we have to hurry if you want something to eat." Remus laughed.

"45 MINUTES? That's not enough time to get down there and to class let alone get food!" I exclaimed getting everyone in the common room to burst out into hysterics.

"Lily I'm dreadfully sorry, my revenge must wait till a later time, for I fear I shall perish unless I am able to gain some nutrient before I attend a full day of gathering wisdom from those with far more superior intellect than myself!" I laughed falling into a Shakespearian accent.

"Oh my dear I shall be burdened with unease until your pronounced plot of revenge is completed against me for I can only begin to ponder of your great masterful plan!" Lily said in the same horrible accent gaining weird looks from those younger than us, while most of the common room just laughed at us.

"While this is pleasurable and all my fair maidens," James interjected "But I fear I truly shall die of starvation if we do not hasten to the Great Hall this very moment, so let us take our leave of these insufferable peasants!" Lily and I couldn't take it any longer we burst out laughing as we walked down to the Great Hall with the rest of our friends.

"Great…" I groaned looking down at my schedule. "Well my Mondays suck."

"They cant be any worse than mine." Lily said looking at me with a frown.

"Potions, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes." I said looking at her blankly.

"Well I have all that and Divination." Lily said with a frown.

"I don't see why you take that awful subject Lily. Divination is full of false prophets and crackpots." I said with a glower.

"Aw Gemsie its just cause….." James started before I glared at him. "Oh right…my lips are sealed… so um I have a pretty free day I only have Potions." He finished with a smile.

"Good Jamie." I smirked while he just stuck out his tongue at me.

"Am I the only one whose confused?" Peter whispered while everyone continued looking at me and James.

"Well we better get going if we want to get down to Potions…." Remus said some seconds later trying to break the awkward silence that had taken over our group.

The walk down to potions was awkward as well and silent except for the random attempt to start a conversation which never actually started one.

"Welcome to your last year of Potions." Slughorn was saying not 5 minutes after we had walked in the door "To make sure you all do your very best you will not be choosing your seats this year, as I have chosen those I think you will work best with." A collective groan could be heard at this point.

"Jones and Rorwick, Clearwater and Kinston, Lenston and Black- Sirius, Potter –er James and Pettigrew, Marwick and McKinnon, Longbottom and Lupin, Snape and Evans." The room went into shocked silence at Slughorns last paring. That was one of the last things anyone had expected. Lily looked at my frantically begging me silent to help her. I just stared in shock like everyone else. There was really nothing that could be done.

"Um, excuse me Professor, would it be possible if I was able to switch with anyone, I feel that my working with Snape wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class and wouldn't be a good mix of people's ability levels." Lily smiled her charming smile at Slughorn. He seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No dear Lily, must have people on the same page, if I let you switch I'd have to let everyone. Go on now have a seat." He said with a smile. Lily sat down defeated while Snape looked elated at the pairing. James and I glared at him unable to control our anger at the situation. I barley realized I was one of the few left to be paired in the class.

"Goyle and Crabbe, Nott and Potter-Gemma, Black-Bellatrix and Lestrange, and Black-Narcissa with Hinstton. Now everyone to their seats."

I could not believe what had just happened. Slughorn had placed me in Death alley. I was literally surrounded by the people who hated my guts more so than anyone else at this school. Did Slughorn want me dead? I looked around anxiously, James and Sirius were staring viciously at the Slytherins as if daring them to mess with me, Remus and Lily were looking at Slughorn as if they could not quite believe he had sat me there.

"Now if you could all turn to page 7…"Slughorn started the lesson as Nott leered at me from the corner of his eye. Of course me being the Gryffindor that I am, and a Potter at that, sat up straighter refusing to let the Snakes see me down.

Half way through the lesson a piece of parchment landed on my desk. I quickly unfolded it while Slughorn was writing something on the board.

"Well well well, the lion's been sacrificed to the snakes. 7 snakes and 1 lion? Wonder who's gonna win?" Underneath the message was a crude drawing of a dead lion being eaten alive by snakes. I narrowed my eyes facing the board and taking notes. A couple of snakes didn't scare me, that would be like a wolf fearing a rabbit.

The class thankfully passed quickly and ended sometime later, and I hurriedly gathered up my stuff not wanting to be in the Snake pit longer than I had to.

"Watch yourself Potter cause who knows maybe I don't care that you're a filthy blood traitor not when you look as good as you do." Nott winked at me as I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Is there a problem here Nott?" James harsh voice asked from right behind me.

"I sure hope not because you see if there was then we might just have to take care of it." Black's voice joined in.

"And we really don't think that would be good for you Nott seeing as how Snakes don't usually operate when the odds aren't in their favor." Remus' voice rang out behind me.

"5 to 1 doesn't look to good does it Nott?" Lily's voice rang out as she stepped up beside me.

"All your other snakes have slithered off to their dark holes Nott." James said angrily. "I suggest you do the same."

"This isn't over Potter." Nott said with a smirk at me before gathering his stuff up and leaving the classroom. I felt my shoulders sag and Lily pulled me into a hug while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see James looking down at me concern on his face.

"That's it you have to get Slughorn to move your seat." Sirius said looking up at Slughorns office.

"No. Someone else would have to sit there and I won't put someone else through that torture."

"Have Snape sit there he'd love it." Lily sneered "To think I was worried about having to sit next to him, I'd have him over Death Valley any day…"

"No I wont let them win. I'll take my seat assignment and show those snakes whose the stronger one. Plus I'm way better with a wand then they are and far more devious. Now Remus and Lily we must be off to History of Magic while James you have to go figure out the Quidditch schedule and tryouts and Peter you need to finish your summer homework and Sirius you need to go help out Madam Hooch with the first years."

They all looked at me confused besides James who just rolled his eyes at me.

"How is it you always know what we need to do? Its like you know before we do or something!" Sirius exclaimed as we all walked out of the classroom.

"Call it….woman's intuition." I smiled before Remus, Lily and I parted from the rest of the boys to head to History of Magic. I could already tell I was going to hate Mondays and it wasn't even lunch yet.

**Authors Note:**

**Wow I'm so proud of the fact I got this up! Though I am sorry it took so long! I really am trying to get this story up as fast as I can. I had the entire story planned out with every incident and idea I had. Unfortunatley the characters, Gemma in paticular seem to struggle with doing what they are supposed to...though this could be becuase Gemma is based off of me but whatever. The point is this entire chapter was not even in my orriginal plan but Gemma refused to let this scene go and I feel she will control the story line more and more as it goes on. Due to this, the story is gonna take a lot longer for me to write, but I will try to make it go as fast as possible! **

**Though reviews would help me with wanting to write cause right now I feel like no one is reading this...but I will still dutifully update! Cause I know I hate when authors refuse to update due to lack of reviews. I would enjoy reviews though...but no pressure or anything...lol**

**OH! and yes I do think of my characters as real people especially my OC's. Think of them as my imaginary friends but in a less creepy and non psychotic way. lol**


	4. Lily and James getting along?

**A/N: I am so so so so so terribly sorry that this story has been sitting dead for however long. I am a horrible person, that is really all I can say. I have just been so overwhelmed with boy issues and school and my friend moved into my house and just over all its been hectic. However those are all just explanations and not excuses so I understand if you readers never forgive me. I mean I would never forgive me if I were you guys. But I'm back and writing now, and I hope you guys can forgive me for my little...recess for lack of a better word. So now that I apologized as much as I can I hope you will continue on to read my story and if its not to much trouble review? Wow I cant believe I just asked that after I deserted you guys for months on end D: I'm a horrible person. lol but yea hope you enjoy the update and I can honestly say I'm working on the next update right now. ON WITH THE STORY :D**

The rest of that first Monday passed quickly and normally with no more incidents with the snakes. However that night every last member of our group trudged down to the great hall for dinner in a zombie like fashion.

"They sure as hell weren't kidding when they said 7th year was killed..." Marlene sighed as she slumped onto the bench across from Sirius. Sirius smirked as he shook his head at her.

"No kidding I'm so glad I only took the necessary classes unlike you guys otherwise I would be swamped." James sighed collapsing on to the bench with a yawn.

"Oh shut it Potter you only had one class today how the bloody hell can you be swamped?" Lily exclaimed from her seat next to Marlene. "You just want the attention so you'll even lie to get it."

"I had potions with you guys this morning, then had to meet with McGonagall about tryouts for Quidditch then I had to meet with Madam Hooch about booking the pitch for said try outs. Then I went back up to help with first year Transfiguration with McGonagall again before going to find Sirius so we could help clean out the old equipment in the Quidditch shed before going over who we still have on the Quidditch team. I haven't sat down since Potions, But if you think I just want the attention then ok, I guess I can understand that what with my arrogance in the past." James finished, crossing his arms on the table.

Everyone looked to Lily expecting some outburst, some explosion. Instead Lily simply looked down at the table, fingering the worn carvings in the wood.

"I'm sorry, your right." She whispered. We all went silent except for James who nodded and smiled at her. "So how was everyone else's day?" He asked drawing attention away from the subject. Lily smiled at him gratefully and it was in that moment I realized that maybe my brother had changed enough to get the girl after all.

We walked up to the Gryffindor tower sometime later. Lily and James had ventured off to go find Dumbledore for their meeting, Sirius was walking with Marlene, Peter was trailing, while Alice walked awkwardly with Frank. Remus and I followed them walking slowly from the exhaustion of the long day.

"What did you think of Ancient Runes today?" Remus asked quietly.

"Better than History of Magic I swear Binns seems more boring than normal this year."

"Are you sure your fine with potions?" Remus asked quickly as if he was scared he'd lose his nerve.

"Remus I already told you I can handle myself just fine in the snake pit."

"Did you not hear what Nott said to you Gemma he won't give in there's a reason he's in Slytherin. The kid's a snake through and through. He's smart too as much as I hate to admit it."

"Then I just have to be smarter. Nott doesn't scare me and he shouldn't scare you. He may be good but I'm better. Forget about it Remus you don't have to worry about me I'm capable of handling my own."

"Of course in going to worry about you Gemma" Remus said, and I thought that was the end of it until I barley heard him continue with "I care way to much about you..." I looked at him quizzically but didn't get the chance to ask as they had reached the portrait.

"Password?"

"Ignem Operbus" Remus said with a smirk. I looked at him quickly.

"James chose the password." Remus smiled, while I just shook my head.

"Of course he did, I'm surprised it's not something like pranks or Peeves. Or wait I've got it Lily or Evans" I laughed.

"I'm more surprised it's not Potter" Remus said with a wink.

"Nah even James isn't that full of himself, Sirius maybe. James just acts that way to try and impress Lily...not that it works of course" I laughed stepping into the common room. Remus took a seat in one of the arm chairs while I leaned against his feet. Marlene was glaring at Sirius who was snogging Redrock again in the far corner of the common room. Alice and Frank were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Peter on the floor however they kept sending sly glances to the other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. Everyone was relaxing enjoying each other's company after the long day the last with no homework when Lily stormed in.

"I think those snakes were right there's no way Dumbledore's sane!"

"Lily! Wait! This isn't even my fault!" James yelled running after her into the common room. Lily however didn't wait and proceeded to storm up the staircase to our dorm.

"Well James what did you do now?"Marlene laughed once James had joined their small group.

"I'm guessing Lily didn't realize you guys would be moving out together and sharing a dorm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" Marlene yelled once James had nodded the affirmative. "You always seem to know everything before everyone else! How do you do it?" she asked but not in anger or curiosity, her voice seemed to come out wistful as if knowing everything first was a true gift.

"Really Marlene everyone knows the heads always share a common room that's not secret information. I'm sure Lily herself just forgot that was part of the requirements." Remus said looking at Marlene as if she was one of the stupidest people on the planet.

"Oh...right...I forgot..." Marlene mumbled while looking down.

"Well I'm gonna go help Lily pack..." I said quietly after the awkward silence had thickened.

"I'll come with." Alice said standing up, but Marlene stayed where she was.

"I think I'll stay here, keep an eye on the boys you know." she laughed slightly.

I shrugged and Alice just nodded. As I went to stand Remus caught my hand.

I turned to look at him quizzically. "Can we talk...tomorrow?"

I nodded under the scrutiny eye of everyone around us, before following Alice up the girls' stair case. I couldn't help but hear the whispers that followed though "She always seems to know everything…I'm going to figure out how!" Marlene's harsh whisper followed me.

"Let it go Marlene." Remus sighed, but that was all I heard.

"Stupid, egotistical, TOE RAG!" Lily was mumbling when Alice and I entered our dormitory. She was stomping around throwing her belongings back into her trunk and didn't seem to notice our entry.

"Talking about my brother?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Yes! I swear he planned this or something!" She exclaimed.

"Lily calm down, you know he couldn't have planned this, the Heads share a dorm every year." Alice smiled sadly.

"Even my brother couldn't pull something like that off Lils…" I laughed.

"I suppose you're right…even your brother isn't that smart." She smiled.

"Oh pray tell did Lily Marie Evans just pay my brother a compliment? Sure it was indirectly but still!"

"Well he might be an egotistical Toe Rag…but well he is smart…" Lily said with a blush "Even I can't disagree with that…Never tell him I said that though"

"Of course not, come on, let's take your stuff down to the heads room. Where is the Heads room anyway?" I asked holding the door open for Lily and Alice to walk past me.

"In one of the towers I think, I don't really remember what Dumbledore was saying to be honest I sorta zoned out till I was able to storm out." She smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head at her, "Why oh why am I not surprised by this" I laughed.

"Because I'm me and that's one of the very reasons you love me." She smiled skipping her way down the staircase coming to a short stop when she realized my brother was leaning against the fireplace, trunk at his feet talking with Sirius.

"What am I going to say to him?" She whispered to me, her eyes frantic "He must think I'm a-a-"She trailed off unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"I'm sure he won't think any less of you my dear. Now come on, he can at least show us the way to the Heads Dorm." I laughed walking ahead of her.

"Hey Jamie!" I laughed "We are in desperate need of your help! See Lils here happened to forget to listen to the directions to her new dormitory and needs your help with finding her way. Think you can help her out?" I asked pointedly, causing Lily to blush as deep as her hair.

"Shut it Potter." She hissed, but the blush didn't disappear. James raised his eye brows while Sirius smirked.

"Wow I think that's the first time Lilykins here has called anyone besides James that." Sirius chuckled shaking his head.

"No duh Sherlock, maybe because I'm the only other Potter around dumb arse!" I scoffed rolling my eyes "Now Jamie the head dorms please?" I smiled at my brother who just gestured for us to lead the way out of the common room.

"Bye Sirius, maybe Darcy can keep your dumb arse self busy while we're gone." I said with a wink before following James and Lily out of the portrait hole leaving a confused Sirius behind us.

**A/N: I hope I didn't let you guys down to much with that update! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so i hope you all can forgive me! I love all my readers and LOVE all my reviewers and I hope you can all forgive me :D TA-TA till the next update which I promise will be coming soon!**


	5. She Said YES!

The days passed by quickly after that, weeks blurring together. Potions hadn't been too bad either besides the occasional pig remark from Nott. As much as I hated to admit it we worked well together despite our many….emphasis on the many, differences; that is if only potions were discussed. Lily and James were even getting along; there constant togetherness as head boy and girl instead of causing fights was instead creating a friendship between the two. Lily had even gone as far to laughing at James' jokes and even more often than not calling him James. Peter seemed to be constantly working on homework as he disappeared to the library every other day practically. I'd always known him to be a bit daft but there really wasn't any class I felt required as much studying as he seemed to be putting in. Alice and Frank were happier than ever, Frank had finally worked up the courage to ask Alice out to Hogsmead and they had been joined at the hip ever since. Sirius had broken every ones perceptions of him and asked Redrock to be his "companion" to Hogsmead. Unfortunately they had stuck together too…just not in the traditional sense, much to my dismay. Not that I was jealous or anything, I was starting to realize however that while Sirius was annoying by himself with Redrock around he was just obnoxious.

"BOO!" Was all I heard, causing me to scream and almost jump off the couch I had been daydreaming on.

"Bloody Hell Rem!" I laughed when I realized who it was that had decided to cause my early grave.

"I've been calling your name for ages Gem, you were so lost in thought I had to get your attention some how!"

"Well what Remus? What was so important you wanted to cause me to have a heart attack?

"Well you know the Hallows Eve ball is coming up?"

"Of course, it's only been the talk of the school" I scoffed thinking about how every girl was yammering on and on about how they needed the perfect dress for their perfect date.

"Yea, well I was thinking, and well I don't have a date…"

"Why ever not Remus I'm sure there are plenty of girls that would just _love_ for the golden marauder to ask them." I laughed, causing his face to drop.

"See that's the thing, I don't want to go with them, all too _obnoxious _for my taste." He grimaced "Plus, it's the night after….well you know….and I'm required to go since I am a prefect, however I don't feel like entertaining anyone that night. So I was just wondering, if maybe, you might I dunno want to go as friends? I mean if you don't have a date of course, though you probably do so I should just leave you alone now…" He finished an anxious smile on his face.

"Remus of course I'll go with you! I actually haven't been asked by anyone….You all probably have scared them all off." I said with a small smile.

Remus smirked "Nah they are all afraid you'll turn them down, your kinda scary when you want to be." He laughed

"Oh shut it!" I giggled punching him in the arm.

"What are you two up to?" I looked up to see a smirking James with an excited looking Lily. Oh boy they were going to have a field day with this…

"Nyx and I were simply talking about the Hallows Eve Dance" Remus smiled, while James and Lily sat down to join our conversation.

"It came up so fast" Lily sighed "I cant believe the Hogsmead trip is already this weekend to look for dresses. We still have to book the band, decide the decorations and everything else."

"Relax Lils, it's all going to be fine." James said with a smile, which Lily graciously returned. Remus and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Since when could James get away with calling Lily "Lils".

"So Jamie who are you taking as your escort on the fine night?" I asked a mischievous smile working its way to my lips. I had a feeling I already knew the answer and my feelings were usually right.

"Lyra Daven, asked her earlier this morning actually." He said with a proud smile on his face. It took all my pureblood taught self-control not to let the look of shock cross my face.

"Lyra Daven? As in the 'Puff?" I asked, shock showing in my voice " I didn't even know you talked to her, let alone _knew_ her."

"Oh yea, she is a prefect, I'm head boy we wound up working together a lot, especially with the dance coming up. She's really easy to talk to, plus she isn't hard to look at either." He laughed, getting an appreciative nod from Remus. I quickly gathered an image of Daven in my mind: long dark hair, brown eyes, tan skin; she was definitely gorgeous. Though she may be a 'Puff, she definitely had some spunk about her. I had nothing against her, I was just shocked since she wasn't well…she just wasn't Lily.

"What about you Lily, anyone ask you yet?" Remus questioned once the silence started to feel stretched.

"Oh, I'm going with Kyle Tiver, the Ravenclaw prefect." She said carelessly glancing at James out of the corner of her eye. James and Remus continued talking about ideas for the dance, I however couldn't help but smile as I noticed the look Lily was giving James. Seemed the tables between them had finally turned.

"Aw the gang all assembled together." An arrogant voice rang out, I looked over my shoulder finding Sirius leaning on the arm of the couch me and Remus had been sharing. "So what are my lovely friends discussing now?" He smiled.

"Just the Hollows Eve Dance," Lily explained "Same as everyone else in this school."

"Hate to break it to you Lily but no ones talking about the _dance_." Sirius smirked.

We all looked at him, confusion evident on our faces.

"Mate….everyone's talking about it….I dunno where you've been-" James started before Sirius cut him off.

"No, everyone's talking about who's taking who, not the actual dance." Sirius smirked, while I just scoffed.

"Same difference" I mumbled, getting glare from Sirius.

"Your just upset that you don't have a date yet." He said with a proud smile on his face

"Oh really? And how would you know that I apparently don't have a date?" I questioned, my anger evident. Sensing a fight Remus and Lily stayed silent. Except James quickly looked alarmed over at Sirius.

"Sirius has no idea what he's talking about…." James spluttered out. Earning an even bigger glare from me.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DID YOU DO?!" I yelled, gaining attention from everyone in the common room at this point.

"I-uh-I mean we….." James started,

"We simply just told every guy not decent enough to date you to stay away." Sirius stated plainly before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh, who would of thought that would be everyone." He shrugged "Your welcome."

"YOU'RE WELCOME?! YOU'RE BLOODY WELCOME?!" I was livid at this point. "I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! " I took a deep breath, James using this as an opportunity to explain himself.

"Gems," he started talking in the voice he seemed to take on when he felt the need to treat me as the younger sibling

"No James." I sneered. "You've gone too far this time. You just don't want me to be happy do you? I mean really forbidding any guy to talk to me? You have no say in who I date let alone who I talk to. First you ignore me all summer to hang out with Sirius, no matter hard I tried to talk to you I got pushed to the side. Then we get to school and its still all about Sirius. Ever since that train ride 1st year when you gained Sirius as a brother! I should have known that since you gained a brother, I had to loose my twin brother." I had tears rolling down my face at this point. James had a look of shock on his face while Sirius looked down, ashamed. Remus was looking at me with worry and Lily was glaring daggers at James and Sirius.

I stood up , needing to get out of the crowded and now awkward common room. "By the way," I sniffed wiping my tears from my cheeks only to have them replaced by more "you're little plan didn't work, I have a date who I'm more than happy with." I sneered before storming out of the common room, leaving everyone there staring after me.

**Lily's Point of View**

Once the portrait had closed I turned my glare back on the two shamed boys.

"Well are you two idiots happy now? I mean really James, you ought to be ashamed with yourself. You caused your sister to think you don't care about her, and that no boy should ever care about her. That's horrid and frankly you owe her more than just an apology. And you Sirius you had better apologize as well. I cant believe you two." I snapped

"Lily….we really were just trying to look out for her." Sirius mumbled, James was still staring at the portrait Gemma had just stormed out of.

I softened my gaze at him, knowing that had been their true intention. "I know Sirius, and so does she deep down. I don't think that's what's really bothering her." I said with a pointed glare in James direction.

"_Just as I was starting to warm up to him he goes and does this! I swear that boy will never grow up" I thought_. James still sat staring at the portrait seemingly in shock. I just shook my head.

"James. Go after her! You can be so dense sometimes!" I said shoving him in the arm.

"I-I didn't know….what to I do Lily? What do I do to make this better? What do I do to get my twin sister back?" He asked, his eyes showing his fear at the harm he had unknowingly caused his sister.

I sighed, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Go let her know SHE'S still your sister." I said simply. He nodded dumbly before walking out of the common room.

"So who was this boy she's supposedly going with Lily?" Sirius asked his face dark. "We told every boy in the castle if they tried something with her they would have US to answer to."

"I don't know" I scoffed "And even if I did know I wouldn't tell your Neanderthal self, Gemma is perfectly capable of choosing her own dates I'm sure."

"Lily your like her best friend, sides us Marauders of course, and you're a girl you _have_ to know." Sirius pressed.

I just glared at him crossing my arms. "Sirius you just pissed off one of the girls who would not hesitate to hex you, don't go and piss off the other one." I sneered. Sirius opened his mouth again, but this time Remus interrupted him.

"If you must know Sirius, I asked her to go with me" Remus stated calmly. Sirius looked at him, a mixture of shock and if I didn't know better jealousy crossed his face.

"Just as friends, since well I knew you and James were trying to force her into having to go alone, and I sure as hell didn't want to entertain someone the night after well you know" He sighed casting a glance in my direction. I rolled my eyes, Remus had to know by now I had put 2 and 2 together about his "little furry problem".

"_You_ asked Gemma?" Sirius finally blurted out incredulously. "And she said YES?"

"Wow Sirius, thanks for the vote of confidence." Remus cringed "Lily, I'm headed to the library, care to join me?"

"Actually, yea I think I will." I smiled, grabbing my bag from where I had dropped it when we first came in. Remus gave one last glance at a dumb struck Sirius before we left the common room. As we walked down the hallway I could feel Remus' anger pulsing off him as he thought of Sirius shock. I couldn't blame him really, that could get any guy down.

"You know Remus, I knew she would say yes." I tried weakly

"How'd you even know I was gonna ask her?" He mumbled obviously still embarrassed.

"Well that's easy, I've seen the way you look at her…almost how…" I cut off quickly as I realized I almost said _almost how James used to look at me._

"Almost how what Lily?"

"Oh almost how you would look after something very um dear to you that's it." I smiled, stating the first thing I could think of.

Remus just laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's not what you were going to say, but thanks for the vote of confidence any way. It doesn't matter, were just going as friends." He sighed. It was then that I realized Remus James Lupin was in love with my best friend and she didn't even realize it.

**Authors Note:**

**WOW! I havent updated this in a VERY long time, and for that I am truly sorry! I started at college this year, and well life has been...hectic to say the least. However that does not excuse my extended absence and so I am so very very very sorry D: Please forgive me! I shall bake you all cupcakes if you promise that you wont come like find and kill me in my sleep or anything.**

**Again even though I REAAAAALLY don't deserve it, REVIEWS are always nice things to get, they make me smile if that helps at all and encourages me to write ****some more. I'll still write more even if you don't review cause well I just feel like I should haha **

**Things are getting interesting, whats going on with Lily...is she finally noticing James? And why is Sirius being such an ass lately? Also will James and Gemma make up? Not to mention is there a possible romance between Remus and Gemma? So many questions...will they be answered next update? Uh your guess is as good as mine since I have no idea what comes next in this story, the characters just kinda fill me in on what needs to happen as I go so ya!**

**It's late and I'm sleepy, so I'm off for the night, I'll try to get something more posted by Monday at the latest. Hope you all still stay with me! **


	6. More Than Friends?

**Gemma's Point of View:**

I stomped down the hallways leading from the Gryffindor Common Room ignoring anyone I came into contact with. I was over everything life had been throwing at me lately. I tried to pretend everything was fine, that I wasn't worried but I was. James had seemed to have deserted me this past month, mother and father were away on some vacation of sorts for the rest of the month. It seemed I had no family at the moment, I stormed up to the astronomy tower not even caring that it would soon be after curfew. I sat down on the stone floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. I couldn't seem to stop the tears as I sat there for what felt like hours.

"Gemma?" a timid voice asked quietly from the door way.

"Go away James, you know as well I do that I'm not worth your time." I sneered. However he didn't leave. Instead he cautiously worked his way over to me and taking a seat next to me on the cold stone floor.

"Do you really want me to go away Gems?" he asked, turning his lost look toward me.

"Maybe? I don't know." I mumbled turning my gaze away from him, trying to hid my tears.

"Did you really mean that, I mean what you said down in the common room? Do you really think all that?" He asked me, his tone obviously pleading with me to say it was all just a joke.

"No James. I wasn't a joke if that's what your looking for me to say. No I meant every word I said and more. Ever since Sirius came into our lives you dropped out of mine. Its not that I don't like Sirius, he's one of my best mates, but I just want my big brother, my twin back…." I mumbled fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh Gemma, Sis, that was never my intention. I may have gained Sirius as a brother but that should never have made you feel like that meant you lost a brother. You have always been my twin sister and best friend and always will be. I better start showing you that huh?" He asked me seriously. I only just nodded, still not quite ready to forgive him.

"I'm not gonna deny I let you down, but will you let me try and make it up to you?" He asked pleading with him to let him try his best to be my brother again.

"Fine James, but your on probation." I said with a small smile, causing him to smile as well.

"YAY! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me Sis!" he said with a smirk nuddging me in the shoulder.

"Oh don't kid your self James, your still in trouble I just don't hate you anymore." I laughed.

"What every Sis." He laughed. "Now come on, lets get back to the common room before we get in trouble. " James said standing up and offering me his hand.

"When have you ever cared about getting in trouble?" I scoffed using his hand to lift my self up.

"Easy, since I stopped trying to impress Lily, so I guess when I became head boy."

"Speaking of Lily, I'm surprised you didn't ask her to the dance." I said with a teasing smile.

"She's a good friend, but that's all she wants." He shrugged "Maybe its time I finally moved on?" He looked over at me, almost like a lost puppy.

"That's your decision James" I said, refusing to tell him what I knew of the future. For as much as I loved Lily, she had hurt James time after time for 6 years straight.

"Lyra really is nice. She's spunky." He said, "She wants to meet you, if you don't mind."

"I'll meet her the night of the dance." I said with a smile. James smiled back and we started our treck back to the common room. As we were walking I realized something, my brother was finally growing up.

The rest of the week passed without any more drama and the next thing I knew I was getting dragged by Lily, Alice and Marlene to shop for dresses in Hogsmead.

"Why can't we just go to Madame Malkins?!" I sighed as they pulled me through the many streets that made up the town.

"Easy, everyone's going there. So there will be far too many girls and not enough dresses." Lily sighed "We're going to some place better. AH! Here it is." She said stopping in front of a small boutique. I looked up at the sign: WitchyCourt. What a name for a dress shop. I looked to my friends eye brow raised.

"What exactly are you lot dragging me in to?" I asked.

"Just the best afternoon ever." Alice smiled before I was dragged into the dress shop.

Hours later and what felt like a couple hundred dresses later I stormed out of the dressing room.

"That's it! I give up. No dress is gonna look right! I'm too awkward looking!" I said with my arms crossed.

"You must be joking" A female voice said, I turned to find a sales associate standing there, dresses in hand. "You have the perfect body for a dress, nice curves, long legs, good skin tone. In fact I have the perfect dress somewhere here…." Her voice died off as she turned to look through the racks. "Ah-HA! Here it is! She exclaimed while hurtling a poof of gold fabric at me. I looked at the girl questioningly, but she merely shooed me into the dressing room once again. I pulled up the dress, zipping it closed as best I could from the awkward angle. The color and shape were perfect, "I'll take it!" I called out quickly slipping out of the dress and into my normal clothes which consisted of a pair of dark ripped jeans and a red sweater with a grey cardigan for the cold.

"Thank God your done Gem, the boys are waiting on us for lunch!" Alice said bouncing up and down, dress bag in hand.

"You're only excited to see Frank." Marlene joked from where she stood leaning on the doorframe, her dress in hand too.

"We should have came here after lunch" Lily sighed "Now we have to drag these bags into the Three Broomsticks" Lily always was the voice of reason.

"I can have them shipped," The sales associate who had picked out my dress said. "Hogwarts right?"

"You can? That would be wonderful!" Lily exclaimed answering for all of us, before gathering up our dresses and following the lady to talk about getting the dresses in time.

A short time later I was laughing with Marlene as we walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Mars, you cant just _tell_ a boy they're going to be your date. Plus isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl?" I said shaking my head at her stubbornness.

"What is this the 1950's?" Marlene scoffed "No its 1977 I can do what ever I damn well please!" She laughed.

"What are you girls talking about now?" Remus asked as I slid into the booth next to him.

"Mars here thinks she can just tell a guy the week of the dance he's going to be her date and everything will be fine and dandy and they will go and dance the night away."

"I don think that's how it works…." James started before going quiet and shaking his head with a smile. "You know what Marlene you do what makes you happy don't let the man tell you what to do."

Marlene smiled deviously at this. "Yea forget the man!" Remus said with a wink in my direction, bringing a blush to my cheeks for who knows why, it was probably just from the cold outside.

"You lot are crazy." I laughed shaking my head at the shenanigans ensuing around me.

"You love us though." Remus said with a smirk, which just caused my fact to become even more read. I looked down at the table, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"OI! I know you asked her to the dance Remus but stop flirting with my sister at the table!" James laughed, causing almost everyone at the table to burst out laughing. The exceptions being me, Remus and to my surprise Sirius. Remus was blushing however he simply shook his head at our friends antics. I knew I could not be redder by this point, I groaned and dropped my head into my arms on the table.

"Hey they're just kidding" I heard Remus laugh putting his arm gently around me in the booth. And to my surprise instead of feeling awkward, it felt good, right even. I sat up leaning back into the booth, however Remus didn't move his arm. James looked accomplished, Sirius however looked mad I made quick eye contact with him before he was jumping up from the table mumbling something about going to find Redrock, and he was gone.

"What was that about?" James asked staring after Sirius.

"No clue mate." Remus shrugged, and with that everyone carried back to normal conversation however I couldn't help but wonder what had caused Sirius' sudden mood change.

Later on once it was getting dark, we began the long treck back up to the castle. I shivered against the cold, I had only worn a cardigan assuming we'd be back before the cold set in. I crossed my arms refusing to complain about my own mistake. I felt something warm cover my shoulders and turned to find Remus there, placing his hoodie on me. I went to protest, which Remus must have noticed.

"Wear it." He smiled. "I'm not even cold. Promise." He shrugged.

"You sure?" I asked, my voice seeming to give away that I really didn't want to give it back.

"Yes I'm sure, plus it looks better on you anyway." He said with a smirk " Now if you'll excuse me it seems your friends need to talk to you." He laughed before going to catch up with James who was walking ahead of us. The next thing I knew I had Alice and Lily on either side of me with Marlene walking backwards in front of me.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Marlene whispered casting a quick glance backward at the boys. "Since when did you and Remus over there become a thing?!"

"And why didn't you tell us?!" Lily asked, forcing herself into a whisper.

"I didn't…we aren't…I don't…no I don't know!" I sighed running my hands through my hair. "I didn't even realize till…"

"You realized when he put his arm around you huh?" Alice asked a small knowing smile on her face. "It's the little things that make you know. I realized with Frank one morning at breakfast when he looked so cute with just a bit of jam on his lip. Silly I know but once you know its right, well that's the end of it."

"So you really think I have a thing for Remus? He's my best friend!" I said glancing up at to where he was walking with James and Frank to make sure he wasn't listening.

"Hey I take offence to that!" Lily, Marlene and Alice all said at once, causing all of us to break out into fits of laughter.

"But really, only you can decide that Gems." Lily said with a knowing smirk "But I'm pretty sure you already did, seeing as how you're wearing his jacket and you know have been casting glances at him the entire time we've been talking."

"Oh merlin…when did I fall for my best friend?!" I groaned, "Now the dance is going to be so awkward. He wanted to go as friends! I've ruined everything!" I mumbled.

This time, all the girls just burst out laughing in response.

"WHAT?! He did!" I sighed stomping my foot, as if that would prove my point.

"Maybe talk to Remus first before you decide anything." Marlene said with a wink.

"Yea you may be surprised." Lily smiled.

"Need to talk to me do you Gems?" Remus' voice rang out causing my heart to drop. I had forgotten about his stupid werewolf hearing. Oh no this was going to be so very awkward.

The girls kept walking, I making it even more awkward stopped dead in my tracks. Remus was staring at me about 50 ft ahead of me. His large smirk caused me to blush once again. Merlin what was with this boy and making me blush?!

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" I heard Frank ask, while James just shook his head.

"Oh no this is gonna be good." James said with a smile that would make any grown man cringe.

"James Potter go away!" I yelled, this situation was already making me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"No Gemma Potter I want to hear this!" He laughed, getting everyone to laugh a long with him. Remus however made his way over to where I was rooted to the spot.

"Gemma, will you go to the ball with me as more than friends?" he asked suavely and yet quietly.

"What's he saying?!" James yelled out "Oi Lily stop dragging me away I want to hear…ugh fine!" I looked up to see the girls dragging the boys away. Lily looked back to throw a pushing look in my direction. Oh right I need to answer Remi!

"I..yes." I said shyly looking up at Remus who just smiled at me. He reached down and grabbed my hand and gently started leading me up to the castle. As we reached the common room I expected him to drop my hand, but much to my surprise he only gripped it tighter as we made our way to the couches in front of the fire taking a seat next to the rest of our friends.

"Well you both made a statement walking in." Lily said with a smile.

"Can I ask now please please pleeeeeeeease?!" James asked.

"No James." Lily said with a small smile shaking her head.

"Ahhh fine.." he pouted, getting a blush and giggle from Lily. I yawned, the long day starting to get to me. My eyes slowly started to slip close, as I curled up into Remus, I couldn't help but think that things were finally starting to work out for the better.


End file.
